She was my friend
by Miki124
Summary: Kyouya is just a normal teen in Ouram middle school, however, things around him is getting out of control. Will Kyouya Ootori keep his cool at the hardest moments?
1. 1Friends are best

1-Friends are best (for copying homework)

"Kyo-kun!" the blond girl ran after the tall boy. "Kyo-kun! Don't ignore me!!" she shouted after him but he kept walking, hoping she will lose interest. Suddenly he felt a heavy object falling on him and he fell together with it.  
"What do you want?!" he said, still on the floor with her ontop of him.  
"Just to say hi, and if you made homework?" The girl asked while standing up.  
"Yes, and no you can't copy" he said, annoyed. "Why didn't you make them?"  
"Because, because... you know... other stuff..." she smiled sweetly to the boy in front of her.  
"let me guess... anime, right?" she sighed to see her embarrassed look. He was supposed to treat her well, just like every other kid, but it wasn't possible with this girl. Sophie Sou, was supposed to be the Sou's successor but rejected it. he would never understand that. Because of her it seems they are going to bring her step brother from France to take the hair rule. He'll arrive tomorrow. It doesn't seem to bother Sophie too much; she never was like all the others. Active (too much) talkative (also too much) and an otaku (way too much). Did you ever heard about that kind of girl in a private school like Ouran? The bell rang and he continued to walk to his next class. "Will you REALLY let a sweet little lady to go to class without homework?" she asked kindly.  
"Yes" he said, trying to keep cool.  
"Wahhh!! you are sooo annoying!!" she said with anger and walked faster.

"Mister Tamaki" the servant said "I've got good news for you"  
"Yes?" Tamaki asked, still looking at his sick mother. he wanted to cry but he couldn't do it for his mother, who was crying for some hours.  
"Do you remember having a step sister?"  
"Sophie? what about her?"  
"You'll be learning in the same school as hers, Ouran, the one your father managing. She will greet you there and will help you getting along in there."  
"Thank you very much." after the servant left, Tamaki said to his mother "Did you hear that? I'll be fine, I promise"

"Tamaki Sou, ha?" Kyouya said as looking at the picture on the computer. "Lucky guy"  
"Really?" Sophie said, her nose deep into some manga.  
"What kind of guy is he?" Kyouya asked. It can help him a lot.  
"...well, I met him only once so i don't know everything, but... he's energetic."She said, her eyes still reading.  
"I'm guessing it's when he was a child?" he asked, laying on his bed and looking at the ceiling.  
"Yes, before six years, I think" she said, now finished the manga and looking at Kyouya "why? are you interested? he's pretty hot, he'll be a big hit with the girls, I'm sure he'll get along with everyone"  
"The finished manga means you're leaving?" he asked, looking at her.  
"yep, but I need to go to the bathroom first. Bye bye!" she said and left without waiting for him to come with her. _Oh well, I hope he's better than her_.

he walked nervously around the room. the door opened and she entered.  
"Finally!" he said, looking at her hand. her yellow ribbon was tied there as always.  
"Why don't you be a bit more nicer to the one who brings you..."  
"ok ok, just hurry!" he said, with crazy eyes.

Miki124: wahh…finished first chapter! Must say it's much better than expected. All the series have been already wrote, just wait for me to upload


	2. meeting the brother

2- Meeting the (super annoying) brother

The three of them walked in the hallway. Kyouya, Sophie and Ayame, the smartest girl in class 3.They arrived to the principal's office. In there Sophie's father was talking to a Blond, tall boy.  
"And here they are!" The principle said, looking at the three. The boy turned around and saw the three as well. he first went to Ayame, flirted with her and then moved to Kyouya.  
"Hello, what's your name?" The boy asked Kyouya. Kyouya answered the same formality way. "Soo-chan, what's up?" Tamaki asked Sophie as he finished the introducing. _Soo-chan...?_ Kyouya thought, hoping he won't invite a stupid nickname to him as well. "F-fine..." she said, confused. it seemed it surprised her too. "I think we should go... we can't waste all time here". when they walked in the hallway, it was only Kyouya,Sophie and Tamaki which said some ridicules stuff about stupid things. It seemd Sophie thought the same thing as Kyouya, _what's up with this idiot?!_After correcting Tamaki's thousand mistakes, and receiving the name "Best Friend" (which Sophie already got the day before) they were at class. Sophie was right; he got along well with all of them. Even Sophie got used to him in some days. _"You just need to get used to his stupidy, and then it's nice to hang around him" _she said. It already passed a month from when he first arrived. "You know, Kyouya, you should be more focused about studies. the tests are soon". that was the dummy's words. "You know, he IS right" Sophie said, when she heard what Tamaki said. "It's because of him that I don't study! besides, look who's talking!" he said, looking at the manga she red. "c'mon! It's the last volume of Fruits Basket! lemma read it!" She shouted. he sighed and said "well, it's your choice to not study, at least you don't try to copy math's homeworks."  
"But" she said, while closing her manga and putting it back in the bag."I think I'll start taking this serious. from now on I'm coming every day to study with you! who knows, maybe even Tama-poo willl join" she said giggling and stood up to start walking to the door. "Leaving?" Kyouya asked. "Yep" she said. she got out the room and left.

"Good news, it'll be from now on every day" she said, entering his room.  
"Hmm, really?" he said, looking at her hand, the place his treasure were.  
"be patient!" she said, a bit angry.

Miki124: isn't Tamaki funny when he's energetic?! Now that you reached the 2nd chapter I'll explain about the story: it's a seven chapter story about Kyouya. It has fiction in it, but not too complicated, since I'm a starter and won't reach the ever 17 story line (it's too complicated! And I found some plot holes XD) so even those who basically don't under fiction, this one is easier. There is also going to be a second season but all about it in the next Chapter (MWAHAHAHAHAHA)


	3. new year's festival!

3-new year's (commoner) festival!

_Weird, it seems Kyouya and Tamaki became friends _Sophie thought, looking at the desk next to her, at Kyouya's desk. Tamaki sat in front of him and was talking right now to Kyouya. "...Soo-chan?" Tamaki suddenly asked, looking at the sleepy Sophie. "Y-yes?" she asked, surprised. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes! why wouldn't I...?"  
"You look pale" Tamaki had a worry face. " Do you fell alright?"  
"Yes yes! of course!" she said fast. _It must be because of yesterday. It was too much, I guess.  
"_Are you sure you can study today? you should rest a bit" Kyouya said, also worried.  
"No! the tests are more importent!" she said seriously. Kyouya were surprised. "Besides, your place is the only quiet place since _he_ came" she pointed at Tamaki. "Wh-what?! but...but..."  
"I'm joking!" Sophie said. She felt dizzy. She looked at her ribbon. _Maybe it really was too much. _Kyouya noticed the troubled look on Sophie's face. _  
_"Hey! Hey! listen!"Tamaki shouted for the two. "There's soon a festival! a new year one!"  
"...and?" Kyouya asked.  
"We're going!" He said. it was obviously hopeless to argue with him, so they joined.

"I understood the hull _lets go to a festival_ stuff... but why a commoner one?" Kyouya asked. The lights were strong and there were lots of noise. Sophie seemed to enjoy. When Tamaki noticed it, he was happy. _Too bad Kyouya don't enjoy it much _he thought, looking at Kyouya, who leaned on a tree. he looked bored and bothered. "Tama! Tama!"he heard Sophie "come! I want this bear!!" she pointed at a huge bear on the shooting game in the festival. she wore red kimono and her hair tied with a red ribbon, however the yellow ribbon was still there. Tamaki started playing, he seemd to be the worst player ever. Sophie looked behind after the fifth try, and noticed Kyouya, she walked to him. "Hey! Kyo-kun! Whats up?!" she shouted in his ear, seeing he was day dreaming. he almost fell from the tree and held up his ear. "What the... what were you thinking?!" he hissed. his stare was creepy and she walked some steps back. "I thought you needed company, you looked lonely." she said, a bit scared.

"Hmf, do whatever you want to do" he said, turning his had to the other side, where a food shop have been held. "Hungry?" she 

asked. "…yes" he answered, "but I'm not sure the food her worth eating". She looked at him, then at the store. Suddenly Kyouya felt his hand been grabbed into the shop. "Come! It must be delicious!" she shouted at him. It's not that he have a choice, after all he is dragged to there. "Yes? What would you like to eat?" the girl in there asked them.

"your recommendation! " Sophie said, smiling at Kyouya who seemed angry, but still hungry. After some seconds the girl's food came, it was some rice with red chilly near it. "umm, what is it?" Sophie asked Kyouya as they sat at the bunches. He looked at her with his look of _you're-not-serious-right? _"It's Curry" he said. It wasn't like him to not explain something to the depth, but he seemed so hungry he didn't care. When they finished the _curry_ , Sophie remembered Tamaki. "oh, dammit. We forgot Tamaki!" she said, and once again grabbed Kyouya's hand, but the place were so crowd their hands pulled apart, but Kyouya could still see the tip of Sophie's blond ponytail, it kept running forward, then went a bit to the right. _It wasn't that far_ Kyouya thought, he realized Sophie were carried with the crowed. He held her ponytail, and pushed it to him, but it ran away from his hand. He guessed his only choice is to follow her until the crowd will be a bit smaller. Suddenly the ponytail went to the far left, were the end of the cliff were. Kyouya predict what will happen and tried to reach Sophie, with no success. Sophie fall the cliff.

Miki124: nooooo, Sophie!! So anyway, about the second season: it been wrote in these moments and is actually ment to continue what happens in chapter 7(since it's EVIL and has to have a continue). However until now the 2nd season is a disaster TT


End file.
